


Complete

by porcelainepeony



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re different,” came the words from Mayuzumi’s lips.</p><p>Akashi barely reacted. Instead, he turned the page in his book and acknowledged Mayuzumi after the older boy muttered a set of curse words. “Am I?”</p><p>Mayuzumi let silence surround them, preferring not to press the matter. Whatever was wrong with Akashi was none of his business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

Notes: Has this topic been breached before? Am I late to the game?? This ficlet was written right after I read the last chapter of Extra Game. School screwed me up, so I never finished it, but here it is! Some crappy MayuAka angst (it ends well, I promise!) This ficlet takes place after the events in Extra Game. SO YES, I WENT THERE. Spoiler alert if you don’t know what happens to Akashi. T__T 

I hope everyone enjoys! Sorry for typos and awkwardness. I have no time to edit. 

x

Something was wrong. Transformed. Completely and utterly different. And Mayuzumi was not one to be fooled.

Mayuzumi rarely saw Akashi —his university was conveniently out of Rakuzan’s way—, and when the two did meet, besides the typical banter and awkward silences that engulfed them, the two usually ended up locking lips, competing to see which one of them could outlast the other beneath the sheets. Then, when morning came and Mayuzumi regretted ever agreeing to meet Akashi, they would eat breakfast in silence until Akashi had to leave to catch a bus to school. Mayuzumi was always left with the dishes, but his reward for putting up with Akashi came in the form of a playful gleam in the redhead’s gaze as he disappeared behind the door.

That gleam, however, had disappeared, and with it, Mayuzumi’s indifference. 

Not that Mayuzumi would admit to caring even in the slightest. His relationship with Akashi was strange, if it could be called a relationship to begin with, and Mayuzumi refused to let himself care for a rich, snobby kid who would probably marry some cute, quiet girl and go on to become someone important. Whatever it was they had, Mayuzumi knew it was temporary, and he was okay with their setup, with their quiet meetings and fleeting glances, with their teasing touches and playful kisses.

“You’re different,” came the words from Mayuzumi’s lips.

Akashi barely reacted. Instead, he turned the page in his book and acknowledged Mayuzumi after the older boy muttered a set of curse words. “Am I?”

Mayuzumi let silence surround them, preferring not to press the matter. Whatever was wrong with Akashi was none of his business.

x

As much as Mayuzumi hated to admit the fact that he knew Akashi inside out, the fact was true. Akashi had encouraged Mayuzumi to observe his surroundings, to watch people, to memorize certain movements and habits, to scrutinize people’s cores and motivations. But what Akashi failed to realize—or maybe he just never cared if he became a victim of Mayuzumi’s observations—was that Mayuzumi had become _really_ good at reading people, including Akashi. 

The days dragged on. Slowly, Akashi revealed more of himself to Mayuzumi. There was consistency in Akashi’s behavior. However, there was also emptiness. A hollowness Mayuzumi would never have associated with Akashi. Still, Akashi went on with his days as usual, as far as Mayuzumi could tell. The younger boy would go to school, score perfect grades, and all while maintaining excellent performance in his clubs and hobbies. 

Really, Mayuzumi hated Akashi. Such perfection was inhumane. At one point, Mayuzumi had to convince himself he _wasn’t_ dating an alien. Nothing else could explain how Akashi could be so damn good at everything. 

But, before long, Mayuzumi solved the secret equation that made Akashi who he was. And who he no longer was. 

x

“He’s gone, isn’t he?”

Akashi scrunched his eyebrows at the sudden question and looked at Mayuzumi with confusion. 

“Excuse me?”

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes, sighed, flipped open a light novel, and threw himself beside Akashi on the couch. “You heard me.”

“And to whom are you referring?”

Akashi liked to answer Mayuzumi’s questions with more questions. It was one of Akashi’s annoying habits, out of the thousand Mayuzumi had been able to keep track of. “You. Him. The other Akashi Seijuurou. Whatever you call him.” 

Silence. Mayuzumi read three whole lines before Akashi stood, placed his novel on his empty seat, and walked to the door. “I forgot, I have to be somewhere.”

Mayuzumi waited for the door to shut before he narrowed his eyes and muttered, “Sure.”

x

Days passed before Mayuzumi’s phone buzzed in his back pocket. Out of spite, he refused to answer Akashi’s //Are you free?// text until the next morning. 

//No// was his simple answer. _No, I’m not ready to deal with your identity crisis. No, I don’t want to have to put up with your attitude. No, I don’t want to accept the fact that I might actually care. No, I refuse to accept he’s gone._

Akashi was relentless, unnecessarily insistent. //You don’t ever leave your apartment, Mayuzumi-san.//

Despite being correct, Akashi was not going to win this argument, not if Mayuzumi had the last say. //And which one of you will I have the pleasure of fucking tonight?//

Days passed, and Mayuzumi almost thought he had been a little too harsh. _Almost._

x

When a month passed, Mayuzumi decided he was going to find Akashi and give him an earful of curse words. Even though he kept telling himself he didn’t care—and he didn’t—, Mayuzumi’s frustrations got the best of him. So he waited at the end of the street where Akashi regularly crossed to go home. He waited as hordes of students came and went. He waited until the sun began to fade behind the houses and trees. He waited until a familiar head of red hair appeared in his peripheral vision.

When their eyes met, Mayuzumi swore it was the first time Akashi looked genuinely confused. 

“Mayuzumi-san?”

“Akashi.”

Akashi didn’t even flinch. Instead, he turned to look at the traffic light and began to cross the street. 

Mayuzumi followed, silently cursing at himself for even considering seeking Akashi.

“Why are you here, Mayuzumi-san?”

“You left your shit at my place. I came to tell you to come pick it up.”

Mayuzumi erroneously made no move to leave. “You’ve told me. I will arrange for someone to come pick up my things tomorrow morning. Goodbye, Mayuzu--”

That was it. Once upon a time, Akashi had torn down the walls in which Mayuzumi liked to hide, and now, Akashi was demolishing the very last of the rubble with no care as to what memories might disappear into nothingness. “You don’t have to hide. If he’s gone, he’s gone. Avoiding me won’t help.” Akashi stopped walking. Mayuzumi did as well. “I told you before. I won’t comfort you.” A pause. “But I won’t leave you either.”

For the first time in months, Mayuzumi swore he saw the light glimmer in Akashi’s gaze, a hopeful flicker lost in depths of agonized red.

x

The darkness of the room did nothing to conceal the gleam on Akashi’s pale skin. Oftentimes, Mayuzumi was coerced into staring at Akashi, not because he was beautiful, but because he was bare and naked and open, and no one else would ever see Akashi that way. Not if Mayuzumi had his way. 

“He _is_ gone,” murmured Akashi, fingers lightly dancing across Mayuzumi’s bare chest. It wasn’t often that they let themselves find comfort in each other’s arms, but when they did, neither seemed to want to leave the confines of Mayuzumi’s bedroom. “You were right, Mayuzumi-san.”

Mayuzumi didn’t answer. Instead, he continued to watch the faint glow of sunlight bounce off Akashi’s skin and waited for Akashi to finish whatever it was he wanted to say.

“Before he left, he said I wasn’t whole.” A tremble lingered in Akashi’s voice as he spoke. “He said that his leaving would make me whole again.”

Akashi didn’t need to elaborate for Mayuzumi to understand. So the fool thought he was missing something? Was he lonely? Incomplete? Mayuzumi’s heart almost twisted at the idea because he, too, had lost someone important. _Tch, you don’t even think about how I must feel. And what am I to you? Extra baggage?_

“He loved you, Mayuzumi-san.”

Mayuzumi blinked and shifted beneath Akashi. A confused “huh” was the most coherent sound Mayuzumi could produce at that moment. 

“He lo--”

“I got that much,” Mayuzumi interrupted, fighting back a blush. “That doesn’t matter, though, right?”

Akashi didn’t respond. 

“You really are a brat,” Mayuzumi muttered after another minute passed. “People come and go all the time. That’s life. So stop moping and focus on the people who are still beside you.” 

Mayuzumi wasn’t sure what he meant by those words. Perhaps a part of him wanted to affirm that _this_ Akashi loved him too. Or maybe he said those words to help himself and not Akashi. But whatever his selfish reasons, the words had been spoken, and Akashi was turning to look at him.

Fire danced in Akashi’s eyes. That stare would one day burn a hole right through Mayuzumi’s heart, but even that danger didn’t seem to stop Mayuzumi from approaching the flames time after time. 

“You’ve been reading too many light novels lately, Mayuzumi-san.”

“Is that really all you have to say to me?” A small growl escaped Mayuzumi as a hushed laugh echoed in the room.

There was a short pause before Akashi leaned forward and gently kissed Mayuzumi on the tip of his nose. “Mm, maybe you are right. It doesn’t matter because I, too, love you.”

Mayuzumi ignore the way his cheeks warmed up. Ignored the erratic beating in his chest. Ignored the sweet, tender smile directed at him. 

“And you are still here by my side. For that, I should be grateful.” Akashi reached out and brushed Mayuzumi’s bangs from his eyes. “He would want that.”

A snort escaped Mayuzumi as he made himself comfortable on the bed and pulled Akashi closer. In all the months they had spent making out after school and hastily pressing each other against walls, neither Akashi nor Mayuzumi had spoken about anything that wasn’t related to school, strange light novel plots, or when they were going to meet up again. Theirs was a strange relationship. From the first day they locked gazes, that was the depth of their connection. 

But the inevitable happened, and Mayuzumi partly hated himself for unraveling the mystery that was Akashi and falling face first in love with the last person he ever expected to care for.

Mayuzumi had known about the other Akashi for some time. It was easy to tell them apart by their habits, by the way they addressed Mayuzumi, even by the smile that lingered after a kiss. And Mayuzumi had known that Akashi—both of him—meant more to him than a casual lay, that Akashi was the only one Mayuzumi actually cared to see on a daily basis. The thought of losing either Akashi might have even frightened Mayuzumi when he realized just what was wrong with the haughty redhead. 

But Mayuzumi forced himself to cope. He coped because he knew it would take a lot more to get rid of any part of Akashi. And if, by some miracle, the other Akashi really did disappear and there really were missing parts of this Akashi, Mayuzumi could fill in those parts himself, and perhaps, together, they would be complete.


End file.
